ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
A Serial Killer's Revenge
' A Serial Killer's Revenge' is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary They're baaacck! The Ghost Hunters have returned, missing Grant, but still ready to face a night of terror. America's first female serial killer? Evil haunts? The second half of Season 8 is going to be good! Tonight the team investigates Old City Jail, a historic location in Charleston, South Carolina that's one of the most haunted locations in the country. The jail dates back to the 1700s and imprisoned Lavinia Fisher, a violent female serial killer who was executed (reportedly wearing her wedding dress). The claims at the prison are that women feel like they're being choked by hands. And scratched. And bitten. And poked. And grabbed. Whoa. Meanwhile, the ghost of a child has been spotted, a woman's voice was heard, doors kicked open and a woman in a white dress floats among the cells. Is it Lavinia? And in other news... did Jason just say that Amy is pregnant? Great news! But be careful for the spirits that attack women and there are theories that an evil entity could attach to an unborn baby. It was a tough decision for her to continue investigating, but ultimately she believed she could protect herself and still do her job. During the investigation all the team members are on separate floors but they hear the thuds and odd noises, like boots on the stairs. Then they all hear a huge bang, like a door, and all converge on the first floor where the noise came from. Steve and Jason had just latched it, so they know it was closed. So what opened it and what caused it to slam shut? A mystery. Amy and Adam are on the 3rd floor when a camerawoman- Hagar, a non believer- stops the footage to verify that she was scratched by an unseen object! First it was only on her finger, but then it was all over her arms! She wants OUT of this job!! Jason felt he should now visit the 3rd floor with Amy, so she can draw out the activity but he can protect her. Suddenly, his neck was hot and three scratches on his neck appeared. The two follow a noise back to the place where the door slammed. They can't find anything, but Amy has had enough investigating for one night! Can you blame her? Britt and Adam go back in to the first floor, bringing Hagar along. They see movement, and then Hagar gets scratched all over her belly! The guys shout out that no one can touch her. She needs her job, so she will not stop working even though she is extremely uncomfortable in this situation. She is burning all over! She felt the air was hard to breathe. Then all three see a huge black mass move across the room! Then, it all stopped. It cleared up. Hagar felt at peace as she left the building. Adam felt it was the most haunted place he'd ever investigated. Analysis brought to attention that the scratches were always in 3 lines. The evidence captures a whistling, and the universally-heard door slam. But Hagar's scratches were the critical evidence that proved that there is an evil entity roaming this prison. Amy advises that visitor should treat the spirits with respect and remember that they were insane or had a penchant toward evil during life and should be treated as dangerous even after death. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes